A Wizards Tragedy
by im.a.smut
Summary: When Alex returned back to Transylvania to see if Mason loved her, things don't go as planned. Mason attacks and it is up to Juliet to save her life, but when she news of her new life she isn't too thrilled. Until she gets a taste of the night life!
1. The Tradegy

**Wizards Vs Werewolves A Wizards ****Tragedy**

**Summary**: _When Alex returned back to Transylvania to see if Mason loved her, things don't go as planned. Mason attacks and it is up to Juliet to save her life, but when she gets news of her new life she isn't too thrilled. Until she meets a vampire that gives her a taste of the night life!_

**Author's Note**: _Since everyone else is doing their versions or remakes of Wizards Vs Werewolves. I decided to make my own version with a little bit of a twist._

**Rated**: T - Tragedy/Drama

-------

She was too busy trying to get the necklace off the ledge. She threw rocks, her shoe, even her brothers wand but no avail. She didn't think of climbing up a few rocks to get it. She just had to get the necklace down to see if he really loved her and not Juliet.

She was completely oblivious to what was going on behind her. Her boyfriend, the werewolf, and best friend and brother's girlfriend, the vampire, Juliet fighting one another. She was focused on getting that stupid necklace.

After hearing her brother yell for Mason to get off of his girlfriend she turned around to see him on top of Justin.

"Get off of him." Juliet bit the werewolf and he stumbled back and fell to the ground.

"You bit me." Mason said in shock.

"You were beating up my boyfriend." Juliet defended her actions.

Mason gave Juliet an evil glare then looked to Alex, as she stood in by the ledge under the necklace. He glanced at Justin. "She is mines forever." He morphed into his werewolf form and charged at Alex.

"NO!" Justin screamed as he watched Mason pounce his sister. He watched as his teeth sunk into his sisters neck as she fell to the ground. He lunged at Mason knocking him off of his, but he was too late.

The gauging hole in his sisters neck assured him his sister was gone. No longer with this world and no longer with him. Juliet stood behind as tears filled in her eyes.

Justin looked over to Mason, he picked up the biggest rock he could find. He started to throw rock after rock after rock after rock, hitting Mason every time. If only he had his wand, Mason would be dead by now.

Mason trotted off into the darkness, away from the pelting. He looked back as Justin gave him a evil glare then continued to run off into the woods.

Justin stood over her lifeless body before he kneeled over her. He scooped her body into his arms, as he stood from the ground. He looked over to his girlfriend. A vampire. She could save his sister before her soul leaves this earth. He walked over to his girlfriend.

"Please tell me there is something you can do." Justin sniffed.

Juliet looked down at Alex and shook her head. "I'm sorry Justin I can't do anything."

"She's not gone yet. I know there is something you can do." He plead.

"Justin the only I can do is turn her into a vampire and you don't want that." Juliet told him, that was something she told him she would never do. Even if it was to save his life.

"I want my sister back." Justin swallowed.

"Not everybody can handle being a vampire." Juliet tried to explain. She had seen what happened when people became vampires. Some have been known to kill themselves or become blood thirsty animals killing everything in sight. Some even try to become to new Dracula using thier powers to seduce the innocent and draining them of all their blood.

"Come on, this is Alex. She can handle anything." Justin contined his plea. He knew Alex could handle it, she was strong and never let anything stop her.

"Justin don't make me do this." She shook her head.

"Juliet I have never asked you to do anything. This one thing I need you to do. Just do this one thing for me." He cried.

Juliet wanted nothing but to make Justin happy, but this was one thing she didn't want to do. She never made anyone a vampire before. She grew up from the blood of stray and some purebred animals and blood banks. Never the blood of a human. If Justin only knew what he was asking her to do.

"Please we don't have much time." He stepped closer.

"I've never drank the blood of a human before." Juliet finally told him.

"You drank blood from blood banks." Justin said questionably.

"Yeah but the blood was always diluted." She explained.

"Juliet please." He held his sister closer to Juliet.

Juliet got a whiff of Alex blood and her senses went wild. Her fangs dropped. "I can't." She stopped herself.

Justin became frustrated with his girlfriend and wiped some blood from Alex neck and stuck his finger into Juliet's mouth.

"Justin!" Juliet shouted as she stepped backed, but it as too late. The taste of her blood was so sweet and smelt so delightful, before she knew it she dove straight for the brunettes neck.

It was hard watch Juliet ravage his sisters neck, but he would do anything to have his sister here with him. He didn't care if she was would be a soul less vampire living in darkness and feasting on blood. He would let her drink his blood just to keep her alive.

Juliet retracted her fang as she lifted her head from Alex's body. She glanced at Justin and wiped her mouth.

Justin laid his sisters body on the platform by the stairs. He stepped back and waited for his sister to come alive. "Nothing's happening."

"It isn't official yet." Juliet said as she snapped Alex neck.

"Juliet!" Justin ran to his sister in shock of what his girlfriend just did.

"Take her home. Give her a day or two. She should arise as a new being." Juliet hung her head, she was ashamed of herself. "No longer a human, no longer a wizard."

Justin wrapped his arms around Juliet holding her tight. "I know you never wanted to become a maker, but you did the right thing." He kissed her forehead.

"Take me home." Juliet sniffed.

-------

**A/N: Okay it started off nice, but I think it may have went down a biit. I was kind of rushing, but I hope it is still good enough. Just in case you were wondering. I didn't let Mason scratch Juliet****. So that is why she is still a vampire and is able to turn Alex into one. Now I was thinking of spinning off this story to a Alex becomes a vampire, but I don't know. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Thanks in advance.**


	2. The Rebirth

**A/N: I apologize for taking a while to update. I wanted to make some more chapters before I updated so it wouldn't take me forever to post a new chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

-------

Alex eyes shot open as she shot up in her bed. She gazed around her dark room, as a touch of the light from the sun shined into her room, through the openings of the curtains. She tossed the covers to the side before swinging her legs and gliding off the bed, she walked to the door. Like she did every morning.

She turned knob, opened the door slowly, as it creaked. The soft light from the sun lit the hallways and as Alex was about to step outside her room. A strong arm grasped her face and jerk her back into the her room and her door slammed shut.

Alex looked at the figure standing above her, "Justin!" She picked herself up from the floor. "What is your problem?"

Just then a bat flew around the room. Alex ducked and screamed as it flew over her head, before it glided over to Justin and turned into it's human form, also known as Juliet.

"Ooh Justin, I'm starting to really dislike your girlfriend." Alex gave the two a piercing glare.

"Sorry about that." Juliet chortled. "I see your wounds have healed."

"Wounds?" Alex gave Juliet a confused look.

"You don't remember?" Juliet shook her head.

"Remember what? Justin what is she talking about?" Alex said to her brother.

"Mason attacked you last night and Juliet saved your life." Justin told her, but Alex could sense that Justin was leaving something out. He took a deep breath and Juliet nudged him. This was hard for him to say. "By turning you into a vampire." He then cleared his throat.

"A vampire?" Alex eyes widened.

"She had to. It was either that or let you die. I wanted my sister to live." He justified his decision.

"But as a blood sucking vampire." Alex yelled.

"I stand by my decision." He put his foot down.

"Justin I am still dead." Alex tone was becoming degrading.

"At least your not buried." Justin yelled.

"How could you do this to me?" Alex wanted to smack her brother

"How can you be so ungrateful?" Justin wanted to take back his decision.

"How could you be so stupid?" Alex retorted.

Justin could not believe his sister after all he did. He made Juliet do the one thing she never wanted to do. So that he could save her life and this is how she repays him. She is just an ungrateful brat. He put his hand on his hip and started. "Maybe I should have left you in Transylvania to die and let whatever creatures that were out there pick your body apart. That is what would have happened if Juliet and I hadn't saved you. You little ungrateful brat. You take the joy out of everything."

"Justin calm down. She's just a little upset." Juliet tried to calm her boyfriend down.

"So am I." Justin shook his head and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind him.

"How can he be mad, when he's the one who robbed me of my life?" Alex said to Juliet.

Juliet stepped closer to the brunette, her eyes were glued to Alex as she spoke. "He nor did I, rob you of anything." Juliet corrected. "Mason robbed you. The moment he sunk his fangs into your neck, before gauging a gaping hole into your neck. He took your powers and your soul away. You were already dead way before I bit you."

Alex pierced her eyes as her brows furrowed in confusion.

"I gave you life, so you can walk this earth again. I gave you new powers. The powers of speed, agility, strength, flight, heal and much more. I also gave you part of my soul. So you can once again feel those human emotions that were taken away from your selfish jerk of an ex-boyfriend. I saved you , and this is what I get in return." Juliet stepped a little closer as an apologetic expression flushed over Alex face.

"I hate that I have to be buried with you tonight." Juliet sighed and headed towards the window.

Alex flinched when Juliet turned into a bat and jetted out of the room, into the sun. As a bat, vampires have more of a chance to survive in the sun. Since Juliet doesn't have a long flight from the loft to the '_Late Nite Bite_'. The sun doesn't have a chance to harm her.

-------

After a few hours, Alex sat alone in her dark room. She thought about what her brother and Juliet had done for her, and as mad as she was for having her life taken away, no longer a human, no longer a wizard. What they did was kind of a good thing. Right?

She started to smile as she remembered Justin saying he wanted her to be with him instead of in the ground, well in so many words that's what he meant.

She sat and waited for the sun to set, then left her room. She ran down the stairs to look for Justin to apologize for her behavior. She found him in the lair making a potion.

"Justin?" She called.

He lifted his head to his sister walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Justin." She sighed.

"Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have blew up on you." Justin sighed holding her tighter.

"No, you shouldn't have." Alex chortled then retracted from the hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled and gave a nod.

Just then something came over Justin. It was something about Alex that seemed and felt different. He didn't know what it was, but he was becoming attracted to his sister in a way no brother should be attracted to a sister.

Alex felt the same feelings, and pressed her body onto his. She looked into his eyes as he did the same. "Justin, you can kiss me if you want." She flashed a smile.

Justin took a deep breath closing his eyes. "I'm sorry Alex." He shook his head, as much as he wanted to, he wouldn't, he couldn't.

"Just do it!" Alex said through gritted teeth.

Justin leaned forward as his lips were barely touching hers, teasing in a sense. Alex grabbed his collar and pressed his lips onto hers. They engaged in a soft passionate, yet lustful kiss. Alex tightened and twisted her grip on his collars as their kiss deepened. Justin placed his hand on the small of her back, pushing her body closer to his. He used his free hand to cup her butt as she yelped then giggled into his mouth and he smiled.

They broke the kiss, but their lips were still touching. Justin bit his bottom lip and tilted his head to the side ready to cup Alex's lips into his until...

"JUSTIN!" Juliet yelled from the other side of the lair.

Justin quickly pushed his sister off of him and Alex smiled wiping her mouth.

Juliet rolled her eyes and shook her head as she walked towards the siblings. "I see your powers of manipulation and seduction has kicked in."

Justin looked to Alex. "Alex!" He was pissed that his sister was playing with his emotions.

"Don't get mad." Juliet laughed, she seemed okay with the fact that just caught her boyfriend making out with his sister. "She didn't know she was manipulating you."

"Like I even need to try with him anyway." Alex snorted.

"Tell me about it." Juliet agreed how easy it is to manipulate Justin.

"Nice to see my girlfriend and my sister bonding over a flaw that I can't control." Justin frowned

"Baby!" Alex and Juliet huffed in unisons.

Juliet brushed her hand across her Justin's cheek with a smile. Justin blushed then smiled back at Juliet. They were about to kiss until Alex cleared her throat (on purpose).

"Oh!" Juliet breathed and turned to Alex. "It's time."

"Time for what?" Alex shrugged.

"We must grow from the earth so you can become a full vampire." Juliet explained.

"What? I am not playing in dirt." Alex refused.

"You have no choice. It's either rebirth with me or die in your sleep tonight." Juliet gave an uncaring tone.

"I'll go get the shovel." Alex groaned and walked out of the lair.

-------

Alex, Justin and Juliet walked through the Waverly Place Cemetery and stopped at a hole that had been previously dug up for Alex and Juliet.

"You dug up our spot already." Alex was in disbelief.

"What do you think I was doing before I came to get you?" Juliet snorted.

Alex looked down into the hole. "It's not that deep." She said of the three foot deep hole.

"We're rebirthing not digging a grave." Juliet smacked her lips. "Take off all your jewelry and anything silver that you may have on." Juliet told her.

"Why my silver? I thought silver was only for werewolves." Alex asked.

"It is, but it is also for vampires. Unlike werewolves silver doesn't kill us, it just slows us down and we become weak. If silver left on too long it can damage us badly and take a while for us tp heal. Now take off your chain." Juliet commanded as she laid into the hole.

Alex did as she was told and took off all of her jewelry. Rings, chains, earrings, bracelets, watch, and she took off her belt. She laid next to Juliet as they cuddled up.

"Justin you know what to do." She looked up to her boyfriend as he grabbed the shovel. "I will have Alex back to you before midnight."

"Okay." Justin nodded then called to his girlfriend. "Juliet?"

"What?" She looked up at Justin.

"I love you." He smiled.

Juliet smiled back. "I love you too."

They smiled at each other and Justin blew a kiss.

"Hello!" Alex interrupted another moment. "Girl about to become a vampire here."

"Love you too Alex." Justin said in an irritated tone, but Alex knew he meant it.

"Throw the dirt." Juliet said as laid back into the ground.

Justin did as he was told. He tossed the dirt onto his girlfriend and sister until they were completely covered. He patted the dirt down and tossed the shovel over his shoulder.

He took a deep breath and walked away. As he was walking into the street and out of the cemetery, a thought and feeling of regret came over his body. "Alex as a vampire? What have I done?"


	3. Soul Or No Soul

Justin sat at a table in the sub shop waiting for the for any sign of his sister. All he could think about was Alex and how things will never be the same once she returned. It ate at him all night, but he knew he did the right thing. At least he hoped.

It was minutes before midnight and no sign of Alex and Juliet, he hoped nothing had happened to them. He sat there with the moon shining in.

Alex as a vampire? Now thats a 'Catch 22' for you. Alex's mind works in the most mysterious way. She could end up a good vampire like Juliet, or she become a blood thirsty vampire killing everything in sight, or she could be Alex as a vampire. That is one scary thought. If she is, as a vampire as she was as a wizard, then there might be some problems.

Justin huffed, he couldn't wait any longer. It was past midnight. He slid from the table and walked up the stairs.

Trudging up the second staircase with his head hanging low. He made it to his room and opened his door then closed it behind him. He crawled into his bed, slid under the covers, closed his eyes and headed off to sleep.

What he didn't know is that he had a visitor, as they sliding from under the covers and leaned over his head from behind. It hissed and inhaled his scent then let out a moan. It opened his mouth and let its fangs drop and went straight for Justin's neck.

Justin was too quick for the visitor and flew out of his bed onto the floor, he stumbled as he stood to his feet and fumbled around for the light switch. Once he flipped the switch and the lights came on it. There was his dirty sister on his bed with her fangs out and a little blood around her lips. She looked tired and hungry and she needed a bath.

"Did you just try to bite me?" Justin raised his voice in a octave that wasn't loud enough for his parents or brother to hear.

"I'm hungry!" Alex whined trying to hold herself up in the bed.

"Where is Juliet?" He said in a demanding tone.

"She at home." Alex breathing was becoming faint as she was getting weaker.

"Why is there blood on your mouth?" He asked.

"Juliet gave me some of her blood, so I wouldn't pass out." Alex eyes were closing.

"What is wrong with you?" He slowly stepped forward.

"I'm hungry!" Alex whined. "I'm craving it. I need it. I have to have it. I feel so weak. Justin what is wrong with me?"

"You're blood thirsty. This happens on your first night as a vampire." He explained.

"Justin." Alex was on the verge of passing out. "I don't think I can live like this. I feel so weak."

Justin watched her as she leaned against the wall. She looked out of it, tired and weak, she could barely hold herself against the wall. She let out a weak moan and a deep breath and closed her eyes. He couldn't take seeing his sister like this. So he did the only thing he thought he could.

He ran over to one of his tables in his room and grabbed the sharpest tool he could find. He ran back to Alex and slit his wrist and blood spewed out of his wound. He put his wrist to Alex's mouth.

Alex looked at his wrist watching the red liquid spill out. She sat up and pushed herself to his arm. She took a deep breath and dug her fangs into his wrist. Justin winced as let out a light scream. Alex started to suck the blood out of his wrist as Justin groaned and grunted biting his lips to stop himself from screaming. He dug his nails into a pillow as Alex continued to drink his blood. The more she drink the weaker he got, until he couldn't take it anymore.

He snatched his arm away from his sisters and Alex took a deep breath. Her breathing became heavy and her pupils started to dilate. A smile appeared on her face as she licked her lips. She had a lustful look in her eyes as the pupils went down to their normal size.

"More." Alex glared at him with eyes full of lust.

"More?" Justin held a towel on his wrist to stop the blood. "You almost drained me."

Alex cracked her neck and gave her brother a piercing glare. "You taste so good." She said with a moan as she licked her lips. "I got to have more." She gave a seductive gaze and sat on her knees, "I want you in me so bad." She pushed out her lips running her tongue across her fangs.

"Alex what is wrong with you?" Justin gave a worried look.

"Give it to me Justin." Alex moaned and she opened her legs, seductively caressing her body and arched her back. She started unbuttoning her shirt before ripping it off. She now sat in his bed in only her bra and panties.

"Where are you pants?" He asked.

"They got stuck in the dirt." She shifted her head and glanced into Justin's eyes.

"Alex I know this is your hunger talking you do not want my blood." Justin put his finger in her face.

"Who said I was talking about your blood." She bit her bottom lip.

"You are my sister."

"You're dead sister." Alex smiled. "Stop being a pussy for once in your life and fuck the life into me." That statement caused her to laugh.

"I am not a pussy." Justin was offended.

"You're a big fat wet pussy and I want to play with you." Alex grinned.

"Alex stop it." He said firmly putting his finger in her face. Alex snapped at it and Justin snatched his finger back.

Alex moaned in frustration and crawled off the bed. She stood on her feet and walked to Justin. She placed her arms on top of his shoulders and pressed her body against his. She stood on the tip of her toes and arched her body before cupping his bottom lip into her mouth.

Justin moaned and tried to hardest to not give in, but her dominating behavior was winning.

His hands found themselves on the small on Alex's back as she continued to suck and nibble on his bottom lip. He eyes were closing and breathing became soft. His body was starting to give out as his legs wiggled. Alex ripped off his shirt and yanked it off his arms. She let go of his lips and aimed for his neck and that's when he stopped her.

"I thought you said you didn't want my blood." He tried to catch his breath.

She grabbed him and tossed him on the bed and pounced and straddled him. "I lied." She turned his neck to the side and let her fangs drop. Alex flipped her hair from her face and was about to stab her fangs into his neck.

"STOP!" Alex stopped in mid-stab at the sound of Juliets voice. She sat up and turned around. "Get off of him." Juliet walked closer.

Alex smacked her lips and rolled her eyes then turned to Juliet, her maker. Juliet gave her stern look and Alex huffed then slid off of Justin and laid on her back.

"Juliet! Thank you." He jumped off the bed and ran to his girlfriend.

They hugged and she retract from the hug and saw the towel tied around his arm. "What happened to you." She nursed his arm.

"I fed her because she was getting weak."

"Weak?" Juliet looked from Justin to Alex then back to Justin. "I fed her enough to keep her strong for a week. She tricked you again."

Alex laid on the bed smiling at her brother.

"Great, now she has drunken the blood of a human." Juliet threw her arms up at Justin.

"So what's wrong with that?" Justin said oblivious.

"Human blood is the most powerful resource a vampire can get, but it's also like a drug. Once she's taste it, it's all she going to want and she'll crave it, until the day someone put her out of her misery."

"Can it Juliet. It was just this one time and I am a lot stronger than you." Alex rolled her eyes as she sat up.

"Alex all it takes is one time." Juliet said.

"Sorry mommy. I won't do it again." Alex put her hands up.

Juliet grunted and throw a fit. Alex was being immature, more than usual. "Alex there are rules to being a vampire."

"What?" Alex said in awe. "You mean to tell me even in death I still have to follow rules? Oh Jesus just put a stake to my heart now."

"Alex do not tempt me." Juliet raised her voice.

"Ooh I'm so scared." Alex was being her sarcastic self, not much has changed.

"If this is what I have to put up with then I will drive a stake in your heart right now." Juliet was getting mad.

"Then do it." Alex jumped up egging Juliet on.

"Don't make me." Juliet was about to jump Alex but she was pulled back by Justin.

Justin had to interject himself to stop the girls from ripping each other apart. He pinned Juliet against the wall and pushed Alex on the bed.

"OKAY!" He screamed. "Stop it!" He looked back and forth at the girls. "Alex she is your maker and you have to do as she say." Alex gave him a look. "Well somewhat." He corrected himself then turned to Juliet. "Juliet my parents can't even tell Alex what to do so --- you get the picture." He huffed.

"Look, calm down and find a medium before _I_ stab a stake into both your hearts." He looked from Alex to Juliet then from Juliet to Alex then plopped down on his bed.

"Sorry Justin." They both apologized.

"Whatever." Justin threw up his hand.

Alex took a deep breath and looked at her self. "Well I better go wash up, feeling kind of dirty." She joked and walked out of Justin's room.

Juliet looked to Justin and sat next to him. She bit in her arm and put it to his mouth. "Drinks this. It'll heal you quicker."

"Juliet." Justin refused.

"Take my blood." She gave him a look.

Justin drank the blood of his girlfriend. It only took a little to heal him, but he decided to suck a little more until she playfully pushed him off.

He looked down to his arm and pulled off the towel and his wound was healed. "Thanks." He gave her kiss on the lips letting her taste her own blood.

"Mm. I taste good." Juliet laughed as they shared another kiss. This time it was longer with a little passion behind it.

Justin pushed Juliet back on the bed and crawled between her legs. Juliet giggled and stopped Justin before things went too far. Justin pouted and smacked his lips. Juliet caressed his face and sighed.

-------

Alex stepped out of her shower wrapping a towel aroound her wet body. She walked to the mirror wiping of the steam and it hit her. There wasn't a reflection, nothing but the bathroom mirroring back at her. Alex cocked her head to the side, messing with her wet hair. She took a deep breath then blinked before hanging her head and walking out of the bathroom.

On the way back to her room the smell of lavendar filled her senses. Alex inhaled then exhaled, a soft smile came up on her face as she made her way to the smell.

She followed the heavenly scent into the living room then out the front door and down a flight of stairs. Alex closed her eyes once more inhaling then she opened her eyes. "Harper?" She exhaled.

Alex stared at the redhead, laying on top of the covers. She must have passed out while desgning one of her outfits. It would be obvious since she was still in her clothes and the pencil and pad was lying next to her.

With such speed in a second Alex was standing over her friend watching her sleep. "So you're what smells sweet." She inhaled her scent then licked those soft full lips of hers.

Harper made a soft grunt as she wiggled then turned on her back. Harper turned to the side revealing her neck. Alex eyes widened as she looked at her neck. Her heart started to pound as she looked at curve of her neck. That's the spot that drove vampires wild. She took a deep breath swallowing hard.

She comtemplated on whether she sound sink her teeth in her best friend. If Harper smelt this sweet on the outside imagine how she would taste on the inside. Alex imagined her fangs piercing Harper's neck and drinking her sweet blood. So inticing. Alex closed her eyes and sucked in some air. She sat on the bed and crawled over to her best friend, she looked down at her neck. She mounted her the red head, as her fangs dropped. She leaned down to her friends neck. She was so close to tasting that sweet blood of her friend's. She got closer and closer and closer. Almost there and....

A strong hand covered Alex mouth and slowly pulled her face away from her best friend's neck. She turned her head to see the hand belonged to her brother.

She looked at him with fear in her eyes. She looked back to a sleeping Harper and looked back to her brother. She retract her fangs and stared into his eyes.

Justin removed his hand and gulped. Alex breathed and jumped into his arms, squeezing him tight as she started to cry. The first time in years. Justin rubbed the back of her head before picking her off the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He shifted her body into a cradling position and carried her up the stairs.

This was a sign that her soul was returning. Another sign that showed him he had done the right thing.


	4. First Day

"Alex." Justin called peeping his head in his sister's room, she gave a nod inviting him in. "You okay?" He sat next to her as they sat on the floor.

"Yeah." She gave a nod before she turned to look at him. "What was wrong with me last night?"

"I don't know, but you were scary." Justin caressed her head.

"Did I try to bite you?" Alex asked unsure of what she did last night. It seemed like a dream to her, though she knew it wasn't

"Twice." Justin held up two fingers with a smile, assuring her it was okay.

Alex chortled and shook her head. "Apology signed, sealed and delivered."

"Apology accepted." Justin pulled her into a warming hug.

"Justin?" Alex said in a soft voice, holding her head down. "Am I a vampire?"

Justin took a deep breath and straightened up. It finally hit her. "Yes." He nodded.

"Am I still a wizard?" She kept her eyes on the floor.

"No." He shook his head.

"Am I a werewolf." She finally raised her head and looked at Justin.

He gave a hard sighed and cocked his head to the side. He did not know the answer to that one. He only knew what he saw in movies, that if a werewolf bit or scratched a human they would become one of them, but that was only in movies, TV shows, and fictional book.

He knew of the Loogaroo, another breed of werewolves. Though to be a Loogaroo you have to be born a Loogaroo. You cannot made a Loogaroo. If they attacked someone, the person they attacked would be eaten, left for dead or just have a lot bite marks and scratches.

He knew of the Lycans, yet another breed of werewolves, but they were vicious than the Loogaroo. They were like vampires, which means you could become one (by scratched or bitten) if they let you. They go by numbers, so they love to recruit.

With all of his studies on the wolves breeds, he never got around to werewolves. What he knew about them was what he saw on TV.

All he knew about is that Mason was a werewolf, but he didn't know what breed he belonged to. Was he Loogaroo, Lycan, or just a regular werewolf like Isabella?

So without knowing much he just gave Alex the best answer he could come up with.

"I don't know." He sighed. "I haven't read much about werewolves. If I knew what breed he was I could tell you." He breathed and licked his lips. "Do you know anything about Mason that can help with this situation?"

"All I know about Mason is that he was a werewolf and he is probably a lot older than 300!" Alex started to play with the bottom of her all white pajama pants that matched her all white Hello Kitty pajama shirt. "What does his breed have to do with this?" She stretched.

"There are many different werewolf breeds. Some breeds you ohave to be born into and some are like vampires and some are just people who can turn into wolves." He explained.

"Well I don't know why type of breed he was. I didn't have enough time to find out. So much went on that day. I found out he was a werewolf, we found Juliet, Mason proclaimed his love for Juliet, we broke up, he came back, we went to Transylvania, he attacked you then Juliet, then he attacked me. I never got a chance to see if he really loved me." This was all said with no emotion, but the look in her eyes was hurt.

"If he loved you he wouldn't have attacked you." Justin put her arm on Alex's shoulder letting her lay her head on his shoulder and caressed her arm.

Alex sighed as she watched the sunshine into her room through the closed curtains. She let her eyes shift to the side before tilted to her to face her brothers face. "How are we going to tell mom and dad?"

"We'll tell them about it like we always tell them." He looked at Alex.

"Lie through our teeth." Alex raised her brows and glared at Justin.

Justin laughed, "Tell the truth." He then kissed her forehead.

-------

"A VAMPIRE?" Jerry shot up from his chair in the family room. He stared at his daughter as she gave him pleading eyes. His chest heaving as he took his eyes off Alex and looked to Justin. "How did this happen again?" He asked ready to explode.

Justin took a deep breathaws he stood in the middle of the floor. He was now the center of attention. He told his parents, and Max what happened in Transylvania and what happened when they came back. Theresa stood in awe as Jerry was ready to hunt Mason down and Max was excited.

"Oh man this is great." Max shouted in excitement. "Alex is like a werepire."

Everyone turned their attention to Max, not even fazed anymore with his random actions and words. They just shook their heads. Jerry was about to speak when Max interrupted

"This is just exciting. We get to have a werewolf vampire thanksgiving. I mean how great--"

"Max." Alex called in an irritated manner.

"What?" Max replied.

"Be quiet." Alex said through clenched teeth and turned her attention to her father.

Jerry shook his head at his son and turned back to Alex. He eyes made direct contact with her bright brown eyes. All of his anger and feelings disappeared. He gazed lovingly into his daughters eyes and smiled. Something was coming over Jerry. His eyes panned down to the bottom of her low cut blouse. If he tilted his head just a little he could see down her shirt. He was becoming mesmerized by his sister. His eyes scanned the rest of her body before they made their way back to her eyes.

"Daddy!" He watched her soft lips speak that word and he almost melted.

Justin caught on and waved his fingers in his fathers face.

"Oh!" Jerry snapped out of his trance and Justin gave a look to Alex, who just smiled.

Jerry started talking about how he think they could mange living with a vampire in the family. While that was going on Justin and Alex were having a conversation of their own.

"Alex it would be nice if you didn't try to seduce every man in this family." Justin whispered.

"It would be nice if all of the men in this family weren't subjected to manipulation." Alex retorted.

"Don't have sex with dad!" Justin said firmly.

"Ew!" Alex frowned.

"Or Max." Justin eyes widened.

"Gag me please." Alex chortled.

"Or me!" Justin said almost regretting those words came out his mouth.

"Now you're being selfish." Alex smirked crookedly.

"Alex!" Justin stomped.

Alex laughed then sighed as she listened to what her father was talking about.

"We'll just have to move Alex into the basement and Harper into Alex room."

"Now I have a problem!" Justin raised his hand. "Do you know close Alex and my room are." He said hoping they got the point. "We are right next to each other." He pointed to himself and Alex. "How do you know Alex wants to move into the basement and if Harper agrees to it."

"To what?" Harper said cheerily walking in from the sub shop. "Are you guys having a family meeting without me?" She walked over to Theresa. "If Harper agreed to what?"

"Me moving into the basement and you moving into my room, which is right next to Justin." Alex brought Harper up to speed.

"I'll take it." Harper said excited raising her hand.

"I'm in." Alex mirrored Harper but nodded instead of raising her hand.

"I'll help you move your stuff." They said in chorus as Harper ran up the stairs and Alex ran down the stairs.

Justin crossed his arms showing he wasn't happy at all about the new living arrangements.

"Don't be mad Justin." Jerry patted his shoulders. "This way we know Alex won't accidentally kill herself by leaving the window opened at night."

"Plus she needs the extra space for her coffin and blood drain." Max added as they all gave him a funny look.

Just then they heard someone coming down the stair. "Wait." Harper said at the bottom of the the stairs and over to Jerry. "Just why are Alex and I switching room?"

Justin turned around to Harper and took a deep breath. "Alex is a vampire."

Usually this would have freaked Harper out, but she was getting used to finding out weird about this family. Though it didn't register completely what Justin said.

"Oh!" She nodded then ran back up the stairs.

Justin sighed and looked at his watch and started to count down. _1-2-3!_

"ALEX IS A VAMPIRE!" Harper charged down the stairs. "AAAHH!" She spazzed out then fainted and since she was scared of fainting. She jumped back up and screamed again. She caught her breath and calmed down.

Until she saw Alex come up the stairs with a box in her hand. Harper screamed again and fainted then jumped back up screaming and spazzing out again and then fainted into Justin's arm, this time she didn't jump or scream because she she opened her eyes she saw Justin and smiled.

Justin then dropped Harper and back away.

Alex looked at her friend then looked at Justin. "You told her didn't you?" She gave him a mean glare and Justin just shrugged.

"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!" Harper shot up from the floor pointing at Alex.

"SO YOU'RE WEIRD AND FAINT A LOT!" Alex shot back.

"How did this... When did... Why... Alex! Justin!... Ooh Juliet!" Harper became angry when she thought of Juliet.

"Calm down." Alex shook her head. "I'll tell you everything while you help me pack." She grabbed Harper's arms and pulled her up the stairs while Harper screamed.

Justin, Theresa, Jerry and Max just watched then shook their heads. They went back to their daily routine. Jerry and Justin headed to the sub shop. Theresa went into the kitchen. Max sat on the couch and watched TV. The usual.

-------

Later the day Alex put the finishing touches in her new room. Why didn't she think of this months ago? Still things worked out for the better. Alex now has the basement and Harper has Alex's room. Harper is one step closer to becoming _Harper Finkle-Russo_!

Alex put her hand on her hip and looked around her room, nodding her head before she flopped down on her bed. Before Alex could get comfortable, she jumped when she turned around to see Juliet.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you. Seeing how your first day as a vampire is going."

"Well my parents were calmer about it than I thought. My mom is still a little shock though. So you can say it's all good."

"Okay good." Juliet smiled with nod and pulled out a flyer.

"McGreenry's Coffin Shop?" Alex read the headline and Juliet gave a nod. "Why are you---" Alex then gasped. "No!" She looked at Juliet. "You mean." Alex frowned with her mouth gaped open.

"Yep. Coffin shopping!" Juliet smiled. "We're going to buy you a coffin." She put the flyer on Alex bed.

"Why?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"No #1 Rule to being a vampire. You must sleep in a coffin." Juliet informed. "We really started enforcing this rule when a lot of vampires forgot to close their windows at night. We lost a lot of vampires that way."

"Oh!" Alex nodded as she now know why vampires slept in coffins.

Alex concluded that Mr. McGreenry was either a vampire or a guy who sold coffins to vampires as they made it to the coffin shop.

Inside he fitted Alex for her coffin and asked her how she wanted it design and what she wanted on the inside. He told her it would take about a day or two to be ready and delivered. He didn't charge the vampires, because he wanted to keep his life. Alex now knows he isn't a vampire.

After returning home Alex thanked Juliet as they hugged goodbye. Before leaving Juliet shut the blinds on the windows in the basement.

Moments later Justin comes down the stairs bumping his head on the pipe. He rubbed his head as Alex laughed. He jogged down the other steps and saw the flyer laying on the floor.

"So they do sleep in coffins." He said holding the flyer in his hand.

Alex sat at the head of her bed, shaking her head at Justin with a slight smirk.

-------

**A/N: I had to lighten this chapter up a bit. Don't worry things are going back to normal in chapter 5. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Back to Normal?

**A/N: I apologize for posting so late. It was something up with my computer and cellphone that kept saying the files were corrupted, but it's been fixed. Good new****s, because of that I wrote a few more chapters, so no more long waits. Enjoy! ****Apology for the short chapter. I got frustrated because I had to rewrite it, it was much longer. Make up with Chapter 6!**

-------

Weeks have gone by since Alex became a vampire and things are starting to get back to normal. Whatever normal is to a family of wizards and a vampire.

Juliet trained Alex as much as she could to become a better vampire, it is up to Alex to decide if she wants to be good or evil. She even got Alex on the blood bank wagon, though she still prefers human blood over that diluted junk. Juliet also taught Alex how to control her senses and hunger when she's around a crowd of people. It hasn't been tested yet. Since Alex the only places she has been, so far, is the basement and in the loft with her family and sometimes the shop. So they'll put that to the test when Alex starts school again.

Her parents made up the excuse that Alex was sick with the flu. That will describe her now paler than before complexion.

Harper has come around as well. She is now used to having a best friend as a vampire.

Everything was back to normal as can be. Finally.

"Where are you going?" Theresa stopped Alex as she was going outside.

"To get some fresh air." Alex replied with a shrug and a raised eyebrow.

"In the sun?" Theresa was worried about her daughter going out in the sun.

"Yes." Alex dragged with a nod.

"You sure?" Theresa shrugged.

"Mom. I've been out in the sun before. The sun can only harm me when it's rising." Alex reminded. "I'm just going to go out on the marketplace for a few minutes to talk to Joe then come right back."

"Who is Joe?" Theresa asked.

Alex started to grin, "He's this guy I met on a stroll with Juliet a few nights ago."

"Alex?" Theresa crossed her arms.

Alex huffed and stomped her foot. "He's not my prey, just a guy I met and want to get to know."

"I don't think you're ready to date." Theresa shook her head.

"Not a date." Alex corrected. "Just a guy I met and want to get to know." She nodded and smiled. "Then date." She ran out into the marketplace.

Theresa sighed and shook her head. "They don't make books for moments like this." She tossed the towel over her shoulder and walked over to clean a table.

Justin jogged down the stairs looking for Alex and was shocked when he glanced out the window to see her talking to a boy. He fixed his collar and stormed outside.

"Hello Alex!" He strutted over to Alex and gave the faux hawked boy a warning glare. "Who's your friend?" He shifted his head to Alex.

"Justin why are you acting weirder than usual?" Alex glared at her brother.

"I'm Joe and you are?" The boy extended his hand.

"I'm her boyfriend." Justin pushed his hand away and stood in front of Alex.

"Justin." Alex huffed as she pinched and pushed her brother as he jumped. "Don't listen to him, he's my brother."

"Overprotective?" Joe nodded with a smirk.

"You're like a genius" Justin crossed his arms as he insulted the boy.

"Would you stop it."

"I'll call you later." Joe nodded and walked away.

"What was that for?" Alex popped Justin in the shoulder and stomped into the sub station with Justin in tow.

"You're not ready to date yet." Justin said.

"You're not ready for me to date." Alex spun around to her brother then walked to the counter.

"I just don't want you to get hurt and end up killing someone." He followed and walked around the counter. "You're a vampire now, your emotions are more sensitive and the smallest thing can make you snap." He said and Alex rolled her eyes. "This Joe guys looks like he'll break your heart in a heartbeat."

"I happen to think otherwise and now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to my room." She slid from under the counter and walked around to the spiral stair case.

"Why?" Justin shrugged.

Alex stopped and turned around with a grin. "The sun is about to set and I need at least a good two hours to myself before I end up feasting on the whole family." She was playing, but her tone was serious. Justin almost thought he should fear for his families life.

-------

Alex stood on the terrace with the moon grazing her soft porcelain skin. She took in the night air before exhaling lightly. She watched a few pedestrian walk down the walkway. Some holding hands and some by themselves. Just a regular night on Waverly Place.

"Look at them." A voice whispered into the brunette's ear. "Smiling down there, happy to live another day, yet they don't know that their future is as grim as the reaper himself."

That was a familiar voice to Alex, she has heard it before but it wasn't enough for her to remember. She snapped her head to her side. Her eyes widened, mouth gaped, she then spoke.

"Joe?" She said in a whispered.


	6. Tied Together

"I knew there was something special about you." Joe gazed at the pale brunette.

Alex examined the faux hawked boy. His silky black hair, pale porcelian skin, his blooshot eyes, that started to turn to his normal brown, his fang slowly retracting into his gums. He sat on the ledge and Alex finally spoke.

"You're a vampire?" She said in a whisper.

"Shh!" Joe put his finger to his lips and a smile appeared. He could not stop looking at her, it was something about her presence. She was afraid of him, but she trying to put on a front. "Who's your maker?" He asked.

Alex was never the one to let her fear show, but something about Joe's presence scared her a bit. "Juliet Van Heusen." She blurted, she didn't mean to.

"The Van Heusens' are recruiting?" Joe grinned causing Alex to become stiff.

"It was a life or death decision." Alex replied.

"So she choose to turn you?" He asked.

"It was my brothers decision." She replied.

"Wow. Your brother must love you or hate you." He tilted his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex was little offended.

"Being a vampire is nor a gift or curse. We are creatures of the night that feed off the blood of those innocent and vigilant. We don't care about the good or bad, we're mutual. Which is why we kill without remorse and hunt recklessly. What's so special and bad about that?" Joe made sure his eyes stayed onto hers. "Unless you have a soul." He started to smirk. "Do you have a soul?" He said with a light laughter in his voice.

Alex breathed in, she tired to turn her gaze but she couldn't. "Yes."

"Just like the Van Heusens to give a newcomer a soul." He said with irritation. "You know I just wish someone would just---" He paused and shook his head.

"How do you know the Van Heusens?" Alex asked.

"You mean the Mockeries?" He sneered.

"The mockeries?" Alex asked confused.

"The Van Heusens are as scary as Barney." Joe laughed. "It's a mockery to vampires everywhere. The way they portray vampires is sickening. The father acts like Count Dracula, the mother is a Morticia wannabe with sarcasm and Juliet, Ms Prissy. It's almost like a normal family. If normal was an unscary clan of vampires."

Alex found herself to be laughing at how accurate he was about her makers family.

"So she gave you soul?" Joe asked and Alex gave nod. "That's probably why you couldn't sense me as a vampire." He huffed and shook his head.

"I only have half a soul." Alex retorted.

"A soul is a soul, be it half or whole." Joe said flatly.

"What's wrong with having a soul?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"It's cheating. We, soulless, vampires shun upon it. You're still a killer, but because of your soul, your emotions kick in. When a prey starts to scream and cry, you feel for them and you let them go. This gives us vampire a bad name and soon, no one will be afraid of us." He explained. "Did you know not only do us vampires feed off of blood, we also feed off of fear. We sometimes just enjoy putting the fear into mortals and watching them squirm." He smiled and Alex felt herself doing the same.

"Do you know how many vampires populate this planet? With all of us we can take over the world." He sighed, "We choose not too, but if vampires like the Van Heusen take their fear away from us. We would have to resort to blood and we would end up destroying all of the humans and soon ourselves. And we don't want that."

"How did they get a soul?" Alex asked.

"We found a way to give each other a soul, but it was just to get humans to trust us more, the mind of manipulation can only go so far." Joe answered.

"Let me guess it backfired?" Alex said with a hint of a smile.

"And it started with the Van Heusens." Joe nodded.

"What did you mean when you said they were recruiting?" Alex asked.

"The Van Heusens' stopped becoming makers when they had to turn their daughter." Joe replied.

"I thought vampires couldn't reproduce." Alex said.

"Juliet was born before her parents were turned, seventeen years later something attacked their daughter and Mrs. Van Heusen had to make a choice, let her daughter die or turn her. You know the rest." He said and Alex nodded.

"You're a young vampire, I would say about three weeks old. Four maybe." He started to circle the brunette. "Your decay hasn't came in yet. Is that vanilla I smell?" He chortled. "Vanilla is a dead giveaway for vampires. Try lavender." He suggested.

"Why do you care? I have a soul." Alex eyes followed him as he continued to circle her.

"There is something about you that intrigues me." Joe smiled. "You weren't mortal before you were turned were you?" He stopped and examined her. "I'm getting a lingering supernatural scent from you." He stopped, "Were you a witch? No--- ahh--- wizard?" He nodded.

"Genius." Alex spoke.

Joe ignored her sarcasm, "You weren't a full wizard, you still have that sweet scent us vampires crave to taste." He licked his lips.

"And just how old are you?" Alex switched up the conversation.

"I have been a vampire for 2981 years, but I am approximately 3000 years old. You do the math and figure out my physical age." He leaned on the ledge.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asking not wanting to answer his question, she wasn't good with math.

"I told you. I find you intriguing." He repeated.

"You found out I used to be a wizard--"

"That is not what intrigues me." He cut her off.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Alex said getting frustrated with the vampire.

"As you wish." Joe hopped on the ledge of the terrace. "Say my name in the wind if you need me." He jumped off the ledge.

Alex ran over and looked down and he was no where to be found. He was gone.

"How did he do that?" Joe said from behind making Alex jump out of her skin then he laughed. "You vampires with a soul are just like humans."

"Come with me." He smiled and grabbed her arm and with a quick swift move, they jumped off the ledge of the terrace and ended up in the middle of Central Park.

"You hungry?" Joe showed her a couple holding hands walking through the park.

The red headed girl placed her head on the boys shoulders while the brunette boy walked their dog on it's leash.

"I only drink the blood from the bank." Alex told him, it was a lie. She loved the sweet taste of human blood, but she didn't want to disobey her maker and she promised Justin and Juliet, no more humans.

"And I only became a vampire to lose weight." Joe said dryly.

"That actually works." Alex had actually believed him.

"You're funny!" He grinned.

"I'm not supposed to drink the blood of a human." Alex said snatching away.

"Then you can drink the blood of their dog." Joe rolled his eyes.

"Why are you doing this, Juliet will be mad at me."

"She's your maker not your owner, you're not her pet. If you're that scared, tell her you had a relapse." Joe was getting frustrated.

"Alex Russo is afraid of no one."

"Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?" Joe crack a crooked smile. He looked back at the couple nearing them. "You're afraid of me."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You have potential." Joe smiled.

"Really?" Alex said cheerily.

"Your spirit ails me." Joe groaned.

"I have a soul."

"Spirit. Soul. Same difference." Joe said watching his preyh.

"Potential for what?" Alex kept distracting him.

"Stop with the questions and just do." Joe almost snapped.

"You're not my maker." Alex scoffed.

"But you want me too." Joe grinned.

"Cocky much." Alex sneered.

"Shut up." Joe snapped.

This lead to an argument between the two. The couple, Joe chose as his prey had stopped to watched them in the quarrel and smiled at the two. Joe turned his head to his prey and flashed a smile of assurance and they walked away.

"You've just cost me dinner." He cocked his head. "Now I must feast from you." He fangs appeared and grabbed Alex and dove into her neck. Alex screamed with a moan and fell to the ground.

-------

Alex shot up in her bed, breathing heavily as she sat straight up. She cupped the left side of her neck and brushed her neck. She was searching for punctured wounds. She ran for the mirror across her room.

"Shit!" She cursed. "I forgot I had no reflection."

"You reflect well in my eyes."

Alex screamed jumped and turned around to the voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I drank your blood and now we're tied together." Joe smirked. "I feel everything you feel. This usually doesn't happen when a vampire drinks from another vampire, but then I remembered... you have a soul."

"I wish you away!" Alex said sternly.

"I'm a vampire not a genie." He gave Alex a look. "And it's '_will_ you away', and you can only use that against your maker." He sat on her bed. "What time does your maker comes to see you."

"10 o'clock." Any minute now Juliet would be popping into check up on Alex. "Where's your maker?"

"I killed my maker." He said proud of himself. "Drove a stake right into her fiery cold shriveled up heart." He then smiled. "5, 4, 3, 2...."

Juliet swiftly appeared in Alex room with a smile on her face, ready to teach, but that smile soon dropped when she saw Joe. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Juliet. Nice to meet you again. Nice dress. Is it warm down under?" He tilted his head to the side, getting a glimpse under the blondes dress.

"Alex?" Juliet turned to the brunette.

"He followed me." Alex lied.

"I bit her." Joe replied.

"Get out!" Juliet stepped forward.

"I am sorry that's for Alex to command." Joe grinned the looked to Alex.

"Alex!" Juliet said in a demanding voice.

Alex looked at Joe. "Go."

Joe stood up and fixed his shirt. He glanced at Alex and sped out of the room. If you blinked you would have missed it.

Juliet walked over to Alex and turned her neck. She saw the bite marks that were not there yesterday. Juliet rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Stay away from him. His only deed in death is to make other vampires as miserable as him." Juliet told Alex.

"He said I intrigued him and he knew something was special about him." Alex told Juliet about last night.

"I know he's good looking and he has a way to mesmerize any girl, human or vampire." Juliet started to smiled, but realized it and fixed her expression before she looked at Alex.

"He is kind of cute." Alex smiled to herself.

"Alex, don't." Juliet shot her a warning look. "If says he's intrigued by you and there's something special. It's your soul."

Alex wanted to believe Juliet, but something was forcing her to think otherwise. It wasn't her soul he was interested in, she knew it was something else.


	7. A Night Out

Alex sat at the table in the _Late Nite Bite_ while Juliet gave her a lesson on why vampires should stick to the blood from the banks and not from a human or any animal. This bored the young vampire as she yawned and nodded off.

"Alex!" Juliet tapped the table to wake the brunette.

"This is boring." Alex whined, "I don't care why I should or shouldn't drink blood from bankers."

"Banks!" Juliet corrected.

"Whatever." Alex was becoming irritated.

"Okay." Juliet gave up. "What would you like to talk about?"

Alex sat up in her seat and crossed her arms. "What's the difference between a vampire with a soul and one without a soul?"

"Okay new subject." Juliet said quickly as she shifted her head to the side, what would possess Alex to ask that question. Then it clicked, she frowned, Joe.

Alex shook her head. "Okay." She stood up from the table and walked over to Juliet it. "Then tell me more about Joe."

"How about lesson over!" Juliet changed the subject as she started to set up the dining area, for the diner to open.

"Oh I see. You and Joe had a thing back in the day---" Alex teased.

"Did you drink his blood?" Juliet cut her off.

"No." Alex said flatly.

"Then why are you so all about Joe today?" Juliet gave a half smiled as she put down the last set of chair.

"I don't know." Alex shrugged, "He's just--- something about him, that," She paused. "Why won't you tell me about him and why I should stay away from him?"

"Alex can we drop this subject? Just know that now." Juliet huffed.

"One last question." Alex put her finger up. "Joe drank my blood and said we were tied together, how?"

"Because you have a soul, you still have certain human qualities and when a vampire drinks from a human, they sometimes can tied themselves to that human. Meaning wherever you go, he will know. Whenever you are in danger, he will know." Juliet explain then sighed. "He will also be able to get into your mind and know what you are thinking, but that's about it." Then she shot a look to Alex, "Unless you drank his blood. Then you and him become one and Joe feeds off that. Manipulating and deceiving your thoughts."

"Okay I get it. Stay away from Joe." Alex nodded. "Now can I go live my vampire life."

"Come back tomorrow and I'll show you how to use your wings." Juliet told her.

"Cool." Alex smiled she then left the diner then walked into the Sub Station after her lesson with Juliet and bumped into her brother.

"Just the person I wanted to see." Justin grabbed his sisters and dragged her into the other half of the sub shop.

"I made you this." Justin dug into his pocket and pulled out Alex locket, she had to give up because it was silver. It was now bronzed.

"My old locket." Alex said excited.

"I got it bronzed, so you can wear it. I charmed it, so it will protect you when you go out in the sun." Justin said proudly as she smiled at his sister as she put her locket on. "Now when they sun rises, you don't have worry about being perished." He added, "Now you and Harper can switch rooms again." He said as Alex let out a laugh.

"Thanks Justin." Alex hugged her brother.

"That's what I'm here for." He held her tightly.

"Wait!" Alex retracted from the hug. "If you can charm an object to save a vampire from the sun, how come you never made one for Juliet?"

"She told me not too." Justin nodded.

"Oh!" Alex said then shift her weight to her side and smiled at her brother.

"What?" Justin shrugged

"Nothing." Alex shook her head.

"You want to go out tonight?" Justin asked.

Alex glared at her brother, her face compelled with confusion. Was Justin asking her on a date?

"Not like a date." He cleared that up quick. "Just to get out the house, I know you're probably tired of the basement and the loft. We could go to the movies, the arcade, the mall, the park. If you want." He gave a nervous chuckle.

Alex's smile widened then gave a nod. She hasn't been out of the house since Transylvania, that night with Joe didn't count. "Sure!"

Justin smiled back. "Okay." He felt himself getting excited. Why? He didn't know. "Where would you like to go."

Alex put her lips together as her eyes wondered to the side. "We can go to the new mall that opened up last week. You know the one with the movie theatre in it." She suggested.

"Great." He nodded. "We'll go around 6."

"It's date." Alex smiled and Justin gave a nod.

-------

Meanwhile around the the turnpike in an old abandoned building, Joe leaned against the wall, with his legs crossed, he looked bored as he faced ahead of him, waiting for his prey.

"Joe?" A tall slender blonde walked into the room looking for the vampire. "You in here?" She called.

"I'm right here." Joe called from the shadows as the blonde turned around. He sighed and walked towards the blonde. "Let this over I have plans tonight." He let his fangs drop and the blonde screamed.

-------

Later that night Alex got dressed for her _date_ with her brother. She wore a black short sleeved overlay shirt with a belt, a white tank top underneath, a pair dark navy blue jeans skinny jeans, with red patented flats. Her hair was pulled into a messy, but sophisticated bun.

Harper gushed over how pretty her friend look, even though she was paler than usual, she looked gorgeous. Harper wished she could go, but decided to let them have their brother-sister time.

The two friends then walked into the loft to see Justin waiting for Alex.

He wore a pair of black fitted jeans - not skinny jeans, his white button down shirt, a loose tie and his favorite gray and black fedora and all black converse.

"Handsome." Alex said as she walked towards her brother.

"Why thank you. You look ravishing." Justin complimented then smiled as he took his sisters head making her blushed.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is weird?" Max blurted as he watched his sibling flirt. This seemed more like a date then just a brother and sister going on a casual outing.

"This is weird to you?" Harper said in a nonchalant tone of sarcasm and Max rolled his eyes.

Justin grabbed the keys to his car and announced their departure before leaving out the door.

"They're gonna have sex." Max said and Harper smacked his shoulder and walked into the kitchen as Max smiled.

-------

She moaned as he bit into her neck. He had her against the wall while he drank her blood. His little blood bag is what he called her, only using her for her blood, when he's feeling weak.

He removed his fangs from her neck then throw her to the floor. He stood over her. "You're too sweet. Who have you been drinking from."

She knew she couldn't lie to him, so she told him the truth. "It's not my fault, he slipped it in my drink."

"Who have you been drinking from?" He kneeled to her level.

"Your brother." She sighed.

Joe grabbed the girl by her neck and slammed her into the wall. "I have no brother, my family has been dead for over 2000 years."

"He said he was your brother." She weeped.

"Name?" Joe queezed her neck.

"Paul." She managed.

"Paul!!" Joe smirked as he called for his brother.

Paul wasn't really his brother, but a close ally of his, they called each other brother since they were turned at the same time and they have been friends ever since.

Paul appeared next to Joe. He stood at 6'0, blonde hair, black eyes, porcelain skin, he looked around Joe's age, and a little cuter. "I was feasting on a pair of twins, what is it?" He said irritated as his fangs were still out.

"Make that a pair of twins and and a in-between snack." He grinned and tossed the girl over to his friend and walk away.

Joe could hear the girl scream as his friend ravaged the girl. He exited the building with a smirk on his face. A cold gust of wind touch his skin wiping the smirk off his face. He inhaled a scent of lavender as his eyes brightened and his smile widened. "Alex!"

-------

"Joe!" Alex breathed as she stopped in her tracks. She could feel his presence among her. Her eyes wondered the mall looking for any sign of the vampire.

"What?" Justin looked to his sister.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"You sure." He asked.

"Yes!" She gave a nod and smiled at her brother as they started to walk through the mall.

Just then Alex felt a swift breeze and turned her head. She felt a pair of lips touch her skin and jumped.

It was if everything went silent and everyone in the mall had frozen. The mall started to spin around Alex, making her dizzy, she fell back into his arms and turned around.

Joe pressed his lips onto hers, her parting her lips with his tongue, his moist tongue caressing her mouth. Alex kissed back, cupping and caressing his face with her hands. He placed his hands on her hips, before he began to caress her back.

Alex closed her eyes deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arm around his neck. Joe pulled let Alex hair out of her bun, letting her hair drape to her back. He dug his fingers into her hair and pulled Alex from the kiss.

"You're enjoying this?" He smiled.

"Yes." Alex nodded.

"There is more where the came from." He winked then disappeared.

Alex blinked her eyes as everything went back to normal. She looked around the mall and turned to Justin, whom was giving her a funny look.

"What?" Alex chuckled at his expression and walked toward him.

"Didn't you have a bun?" Justin said, he could have sworn she had a bun.

Alex touched her hair then let out another chuckle. "No!" She shook her head and walked arm and arm with her brother.

Justin let it go, but something was up.

-------

**I know this one is short, my apologies. I had to stop right here. It seems that my computer is acting up once again. I hate Dell. Can't wait for my HP. Apologize for the errors. Not too happy with this chapter.**


	8. A Softer Side

**Author's Note**: I'm not going to leave this story hanging. It is too good for that. I am going to stick to this story until it is finished. No matter how many or little reviews I have or get. I revamped this chapter, because I didn't like it. I hope you like the new chapter. Thanks to all of the supporters for sticking around. I really appreaciate it. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, alerts and so on. Here is chapter eight REVAMPED!

-------

Last night Justin decided to sleep in the basement with Alex. He woke up to find his sister sitting on top of him.

"Alex what are you doing?" He whispered.

"Shh!" She put her finger to his lips.

"Alex." His eyes widened.

Alex leaned forward putting her lips on top of his lips. Justin closed his eyes as Alex part his lips with her tongue. She cupped his bottom lip into her mouth and Justin moaned. He then flinched when he felt her fangs bit into his lips. He opened his eyes to see his sister sucking the blood from his lips. He tried to pull his sister off of him.

Alex sat up and pinned his arms to above his head. "Don't you dare!" She looked at her brothers bleeding lip and smiled.

"What are you doing?" She feel in the fear she was instilling into her brother.

"I'm eating what does it look like I am doing?" Sarcastic while feasting, Alex will never change.

"You're not supposed to drink human blood." Justin trembled under his sister's body.

"I'm a vampire Justin, what am I suppose to drink?" Alex rolled her eyes. "You're talking about bank shit." She frowedn. "Tasted it. Hated It. Pour it down the sink. This won't hurt one bit."

Justin screamed as he felt his sisters fangs piercing through his skin. He kicked, wiggled, and squirmed as he tried to break from her grasp. She was too strong, he could feel her nails digging into his skin.

Alex continued to suck his blood, not caring that he was becoming weak. She stopped to look at her brothers, eyes slowly closing, and his arms becoming limp. She watched as his head fell to the side. She gave a smile and licked the blood from her mouth.

She bent over to licked the rest of the blood off of her brothers neck. He tasted so good. Once he was cleaned Alex sat up again and smiled at her work.

Just as she thought he was out. Justin arms shot up and his hand gripped around her neck. He slowly sat up, glaring into his sisters eyes. Alex choked as he squeezed her neck tightly. She gasped a bit and pleading with her brother.

He drew his fangs and Alex eyes widened. She looked back at his face, it wasn't Justin, it was Joe. He pulled her hair, yanking her head back and biting into her neck.

It was just a dream. Alex shot up in her bed, only to be faced with Joe licking his lips. He drew his fangs then he attacked her.

Alex awakened again. Another dream? She slowly sat up in her bed and nearly jumped out of her skin, when she saw Joe.

"Stop doing that!" She sighed.

"Been dreaming about me?" Joe grinned.

"More like nightmares." Alex retorted.

Joe just chortled and rubbed the brunette's back.

"Alex!" Justin was heard coming down into the basment.

Alex snapped her head back to Joe and told he needed to hide. Alex didn't know what Justin would do if he caught Joe in the basement. Though she never told him about Joe or he was a vampire either. Still Justin wasn't too fond of Alex being around boys anyway.

Joe was about to scurry and hide, until he remember he was a vampire and let out a chortle. He just stood to the side and turned him invisible. Alex was too busy to notice this power. She was fixing her bed and plopped down when she saw Justin jog down the stairs.

"Alex it's time for your shift!" He said then started to gagged. "Oh my god what is that smell?" He put his arm to his face.

Alex looked at her brother confused, she didn't smell a thing as she sniffed the air. She shrugged then sniffed her arm and flinched back. She then fgave her brother a piercing as she placed her hands on her hips. "I forgot to put on my scent." She then put her finger in his face. "Don't act like you never smelt an unscented vampire before."

Justin has never smelt an unscented vampire before. All his time spent with Juliet, she always smelled like vanilla. He was about to speak then got a wiff of his sister decay and almost gagged. He quickly cover his nose and mouth with hand and spoke through his finger. "Well hurry it up. I have a date with Juliet and dad said I can't go until you show up at the shop."

"Wait dad trust me to be alone with a bunch of humans?"

"Well technically you're not alone." He told her. "Mom, dad, Max and Harper will be with you."

"Juliet trust me?"

"Think of this as a lesson. Sooner or later, Juliet is going to set you free. You have to learn to control your senses on your own. So here is your start."

"You think I can do this on my own?" Alex.

Justin gave a nod. "I know you can do this!" He then smiled.

Alex started to smile and gave her brother a hug. Justin took a deep breath to block the smell from entering his nose and wrapped his arms around his sister. "Thanks Justin."

"Mmhmm." Justin hummed and Alex retract the hug and look a brother and started to laugh. He waved to Alex as she left the basement.

Alex couldn't stop smiling as walked back to her bed. Even with the simplest of words, Justin knew how to make her feel better.

"I always thought incest was intrigueing." Joe became visible and Alex gave him a piercing glare. He shrugged with a smile.

Moments later Alex walked into the sub station. She wore a black fitted tee with grey, black, white and red designing and wording, a pair of black skinny jeans, and with black. red and white wedges. Her hair was down in loose curls. Her lips sparkled with nude lipgloss. Though what she wore was dark, she was still the brightest person in the room.

Harper walked up to her friend with shocked and confused at how un-pale her friends look. "Alex how did you get your paleness to go away."

"Brozing." Alex snorted as she walked into the kitchen. "I'm ready Justin." Alex tapped her brothers shoulder.

Justin turned around, not yet noticing his sisters look. "Good you're ready --- beautiful!!" He looked over his sisters appearance. "How did you...." He touched her face.

"Bronzing." Alex pushed hand away. "I don't want to scare off the customers, so I bronzed myself."

"Good job, you almsot look like your normal self." Justin applauded.

"Yeah, Juliet taught me well." Alex smiled.

"Juliet bronzes?" Justin asked.

"It's better than make-up." Juliet said from the counter. "You ready?"

"I believe in you." Justin said as he gave his sister a kiss on the forehead, before pulling her into a hug.

Alex sighed as Justin retract from the hug and walked into the sub station. He locked elbows with Juliet before giving her a kiss and left the shop for their date. Alex huffed and crossed her arms and looked around the kitchen. She saw the food set up and ready to be fixed and plated. She looked out into the sub shop, that was barely empty with three or four customers.

"Well I'm done." She drily as she turned on her heel and opened the door to the storage room. Justin must've forgot to close the lair, because when Alex opened the door there was the lair.

The lair, a place Alex hasn't seen in months. She smiled as she stepped in. The memories that rushed through her head as she inhaled the scent of the room. She missed this place. She missed the sessions and how her father would get frustrated when Alex pretended to not care. Deep down she cared, she really wanted to be the family wizard, but that now would never happen or so she thought.

As Alex walked around the lair, getting the feel of the room. She spotted her old wand laying next to the big spell book.

"There you are old friend." Alex grinned as she held her wand for the first time in months. She tapped the wand on the podium and nothing happen. It came back to her that she was no longer a wizard. She sighed as she held the wand in her hand as she walked around the lair.

"You miss it?" Joe spoke from the lair door.

Alex almost jumped out of her skin, again, as she heard his voice. "I thought I told you to stop doing that."She then huffed.

"Then I don't listen very well, do I?" Joe joked as she sat on the couch.

Alex rolled her eyes at Joe and looked back the wand in her hand.

"You know anybody can use a wizards wand?" Joe propped his feet on the table and stretched his arms out before putting them behind his head. "Nice lair."

"Really?" Alex raised a brow as she turned back to Joe.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Would you care to tell me how?" Alex asked.

"Don't want to." Joe shook his head and Alex frowned.

"Alex, what are you doing in here? We need your help in the..." Jerry paused when he saw Joe sitting in the chair. He let out a nervous chortled then waved as he walked in and grabbed his daughters arm and whispered. "Who is he and what is he doing in the lair and who is he?"

"Um..." Alex tried to think up a lie. She glanced over to Joe then back at her father. "H-h-he is a-a-a friend and I, uh..." She gave up. "I can't think of anything right now." She shrugged scratched her hand and Jerry let go off his daughters arm.

"Um..." Jerry tried to think of something to say to Joe. "This is just an attraction to get more customer. Ooh a lair in a storage room." He chuckled nervously.

"I'm a vampire." Joe said flatly.

"Oh!" Jerry straightened up. "Okay in that case." He gave a nervous grin and pulled Alex to the side. "Alex what is a vampire doing in the lair."

"He followed me home. Can we keep him." Alex playfully joked.

"Alex?" Jerry gave her a stern look.

Alex sighed. "Okay!" She then looked to her father. "He-"

"Mr. Russo," Joe stood from the couch and walked toward the two, Jerry stood behind his daughter, it is safe to say Jerry is afraid of vampires. "It wasn't Alex's fault. When she told me she used to be a wizard I didn't believe her, she just wanted to prove me wrong." Joe made himself seem like the nicest guy in the world, he even flashed a bright smile. He hasn't done that in year.

It much convinced Jerry as he stood from behind his daughter, but he still stayed close.

"Oh! Pardon my bad manner, I'm Joe!" He extended his hand, "By the way you have a nice lair."

"Thanks." Jerry smiled as she shook his hand. "You seem useless." Jerry said and Joe gave him a look. "I mean harmless." He quickly corrected himself.

"It's okay I get that alot." He retracted his hand and looked at Alex, whom was shocked at how human friendly Joe was being.

Jerry, still nervous, smiled at he looked from his daughter to Joe. "Well you seem like a nice guy." He glanced back to Alex. "How did you two meet?"

Alex glared at her father. "Dad shouldn't I get to work." She pointed to the sub shop.

"Oh right!" Jerry turned to his daughter.

"You and Joe can catch up on thing for dinner." Alex smiled as Joe's smile dropped. Aled then flashed her michievous smile.

"I don't think your family would care for a vampire being in the house." Joe said through clenched teeth.

Alex throw her hand up, "Nonsense my brothers dating a vampire, we invite her over all the time."

"Well it would be nice to get to know other vampires." Jerry nodded. "I'll tell your mother set a plate at the table." He then realized what he said and started to laugh as he left out the lair. "Set another plate. Good one Jerry!"

"See they don't care." Alex smiled with a shrugged.

Joe became his old self as he stepped towards the brunette. "I don't do well around humans."

"Learn!" Alex said then twirled around in walked into the sub station, leaving Joe in the lair shaking head.

-------

A few blocks away Justin and Juliet were on their date at Waverly Bowl. A bowling alley that was connected to an aracde and a restuarant. They had just got through bowling, Juliet won with a perfect game, Justin didn't care too much,he knew she had been around for over 2000 years, she was bound to know how to bowl a perfect game. Lets say he did care, but he knew how to hide it.

They were about place their order for their mean when Justin's phone started to vibrate in his pocker. Justin excused himself from the table and walked to the other side of the room.

"Hello, hey dad!" He smiled. "Yeah we're about to place an order. Why?" His smiled faded. "Oh really?" He rasied a brow. "A vampire?" He smacked his lips nodded. "Moms making her nine cheese anchillada." He eyes got wider. "We're on our way." Justin hung up his phone and ran over to Juliet.

It was almost as if he forgot his father mentioned vampire. He heard about the anchiliadas and everything was just a mumble.

-------

Back on Waverly Place, upstairs in the Russos' loft. Joe sat on the couch next to Alex. Theresa wasn't too thrilled with a vampire, that she didn't know of, in her house. She mainly stayed in the kitchen watching over the food.

Max didn't care much, he thought every vampire was like Juliet, despite the fact that Juliet was the only vampire he knew.

"So how did the two of you meet." Jerry asked the question from earlier that didn't get answered in the lair.

"She was on a stroll with Juliet and even though it was dark out. She was the brightest thing that thing." He gazed at Alex, while she blushed.

"You're that Joe!" Theresa gasped as she came out of the kitchen. "Ohh Alex hasn't stopped talking about since that night."

"Mom!" Alex glared at her mother.

"What?" Theresa shrugged at her daughter. "What are you going to do, die from embarrassment? News flash you're already dead." She threw up her arms. "She has been---"

"Daaad!" Alex groaned.

"Theresa, dead or not, don't embarrass your daughter." Jerry pulled Theresa to the side.

"You've been talking about me?" Joe bit his bottom lip.

"Pfft. No." Alex lied.

"Yes!" Theresa nodded and Alex rolled her eyes.

"I'm flattered." He smirked.

Justin ran into the loft with Juliet right behind him. He ran as fast as he could.

"Did we make it. Is it done. We're here. Oh it smells so good!" Justin inhaled the smell of his mothers cooking.

"Hi everybody." Juliet smiled as she waved to the family. "Joe!" Her smile dropped as she spotted him.

"Juliet!" Joe stood from the couch.

"You two know each other?" Justin said as he pointed back and forth. "Don't tell you used to date." He looked to Juliet, then he looked back to Joe. "You're a vampire?" He asked calmly.

"Thank you Rain Man." Alex spoke up. "That has already been established."

"What are you doing here?" Juliet kept a mean glare towards Joe.

Joe grinned. "I was invited."

"My question hasn't been answered." Justin chimed in. "You two know each other how?" He asked.

"Juliet and I go back a few hundred years." Joe said then wrapped his arms around Alex shoulders. "Don't worry we never dated."

"Oh thank God!" Theresa put hher hand on her chest and let out a deep breath. Glad history wasn't repeating itself. Lord knows she wouldn't be able to deal with that love square.

"Okay now that has been established. We can get back to what we were doing?" Alex said as everyone went back to doing what they were doing.

"Alex can I talk to you for a minute." Juliet said as she pulled Alex to the side. "What is he doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from him?" She whispered.

"Well then I'm not good listen am I?" Alex shrugged.

"As your maker I beg of you to stay away from him, from now on." Juliet said in a stern tone.

"As your makee I beg of you to get that stick out your butt and let me make my mistakes on my own." Alex snatched away and went over to Joe.

Juliet threw a short fit and walked over to Justin was now standing on the terrace. She stepped out and she knew something was up with Justin. She felt the mood turn from good too off.

"How do you know Joe?" Justin without looking to his girlfriend.

Juliet walked to the ledge and took a deep breath. "Joe is one of the oldest vampires to ever walk this planet. It was bound that we would meet one day. How I know him? He used to be the sheriff of my area."

"There's more?"

"That was until---" Juliet stopped aburtly as her voice crack. Justin turned his head to look at his girlfriend. Juliet slowly lifted her head to Justin. "It was an accident."

"What happened?" Justin rubbed her arms.

"I didn't know she was of his descent." She breath. "I was so hungry that night."

"Juliet you didn't!" Justin wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

"She was only four years old." Tears spilled from the blondes eyes as she recalled that night.

"A lot of people died that night, human and vampire!" She sniffed. "That was also the night my parents gave me a soul. It was to hide my scent that was left on the body and it tamed my hunger for blood." Juliet retract from the hug and gazed at Justin. "Don't hate me."

"I could never hate you." Justin wiped her bloody tears. "It was before you had a soul. Before I knew you. I can't judge you for that." He said and Juliet took a deep breath and held Justin closer.

"Thank you!" She said into his chest.

"Foods ready!" Theresa called.

-------

"So you don't do good with humans?" Alex smirked as she stood outside of the sub station.

Joe tucked his hands in his pockets as he shook his head. "Don't get all Sookie on me. I am not Bill." Joe referred to the vampire series, True Blood.

"I pegged you for an Eric." Alex crossed her arms and gave a nod.

"Why thank you." Joe put his hand on his chest as he was flattered by the comment.

Alex let out a chuckle. "Well Eric had a thing for Sookie and if I do recall, because that was one of the few book series I have read, that and Harry Potter. Eric and Sookie become lovers."

"Eric, Sookie and Bill are fictional characters in a book and a tv show." Joe shifted his head.

"What they had was real, you can't deny." Alex leaned against the wall.

"Are you insinuating that I might be falling for you." Joe smiled.

"Are you?" Alex asked.

Joe sighed as he looked in her brown orbs and stood a little closer. "Don't ask questions, you don't know answers to. Don't use words I don't understand."

"Love?" Alex said softly.

"Exactly." Joe nodded.

"Oh what the big bad vampire is back?" Alex teased.

"Alex what I did was a favor to you. I could have snapped every member of your family like a twig and drank their blood within seconds."

"But you didn't."

"As a favor to you."

"Favor as to I owe you back."

"Not unless you want to."

"I don't."

"Good."

"What are you afraid of?" Alex said he turned Joe to face her. "You were once capable of love and happiness, what happened to you?"

"I don't dwell in the past." Joe sighed.

"Who's dwelling I'm just asking a question?" Alex said while shifting her hand.

"Go ask your maker." Joe answered.


	9. He's Back

A scream that could be heard for miles. A brunette teenager kneeled on the ground cradling a lifeless four year old in her arms. The teenager cried over the little girl in her arms as she stood from the ground.

The town crowded around the woods as the teenager came out of the woods. Another screamed was heard when a woman pushed through the crowd and fell to her knees in tears. The woman cried into her hands when she saw her lifeless daughter in the teenagers arms.

Just then two men walked around the woman taking the child from the teenager and carried her into a house. They laid the little girl on the table and started to examine her body. They saw the puncture wounds on her neck.

The teenager helped the woman to her feet as she cried into her shoulders. She helped the woman into the house with her daughter.

The woman calm her cried as she begged the man to let her daughter live.

"Please don't. She's just a baby." The woman cried.

"I'm sorry, but she is one of them now." One of the men grabbed a stake behind a chair.

"No! Please Don't!" She cried.

And without warning the man stabbed the stake into the four year old's chest. The woman screamed and cried out as the teenager held her back.

-------

Alex jumped out of her sleep. She took a deep breath trying to ctach her breath as she turned to Joe in her bed. Whom was wide awake.

"Have a nice dream?" Joe asked.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Alex asked.

"Vampire don't sleep. Well ones without souls."

"You must have bags for days." Alex joked.

"I'm dead!" Joe flashed a grin.

"A smile?" Alex teased.

"Shut up!" His smile dropped. "You have a nice dream?"

"What is your obsession about my dream?" Alex curled under Joe.

"You wanted to know what happened to make me this way." Joe placed a hand on her cheek.

Alex sighed, lying her chin on his chest. "You lost a daughter?" She said softly.

"When it comes to you, you will know."

Alex was confused, what did he mean by that. "So I will be dreaming about the same thing over and over again?"

"Yes, but not exactly." Joe shook his head.

Alex yawned laying her head on his chest. "Well then I guess I will be needing a lot of rest." She closed her eyes.

Joe waited for Alex to fall asleep and he caressed her head as he felt her chest heaving against his. He looked down removing a strand from her forehead. He would have told her his story, but it would be better if she found out for herself.

-------

Theresa laid next to her husband. Thinking about how her family had turned out. Her son dating a vampire and her daughter dated a werewolf and could possibly be dating a vampire. So far the only normal one is her youngest son, Max. She only knew of one girlfriend he had and she was human, well at least she hoped.

She looked to her drooling husband and started to smile. She would have never thought marrying a former wizard would bring this much craziness. Though she would never change a thing.

"I love you Mr. Russo." Theresa kissed her husband.

"I love you too Mrs. Russo." Jerry smiled in his sleep. "You wanna?" He raised a brow and bit his lip.

"No!" Theresa replied as Jerry pouted.

-------

Max walked the grounds of Transylvania, waiting for the wolf to come. It came strutting through the gates walking towards Max. Max stroked his fur as the wolf gazed into his brown eyes.

Max backed away from the wolf and recited a spell. A flash of light shot from his wand turning the wolf into Mason. That Mason, the wolf that nearly killed his sister.

"You came back!" Mason breathed. "How did you...?"

"Around Alex and Justin I pretend to be dumb and uninterested in following the rules, but behind their backs I study like hell." Max chortled twirling his wand. "Pretty good strategy don't you think?"

"Thank you." Mason looked over his human form. "I am so sorry about Alex."

"I know. You acted on impulse. I forgive you." Max was too quick to forgive Alex.

"How's everybody?" Mason hesitated to ask.

Max tucked his hands in his pockets. "Everybody is fine, Justin and Juliet are still together."

"And Alex?" Mason's heart nearly crumbled at the wound of her name. He couldn't believe he lost a love of his life.

"She's doing great, she's a vampire now?" Max said as if he was proud of that fact. "Wanna see her?"

Max cocked a brow at founding out Alex was a vampire. "I don't think your sister would want to see me." He shrugged.

"Oh I know. Come here." Max gesture Max to come by the fountain. He dipped his wand into the fountain causing the water to ripple as it showed a vision of Alex sleeping on Joe's chest.

"That's him?" Mason called out as he pointed to Joe. "That's Joe!" He looked to Max.

"How do you know Alex's boyfriend?" Max turned to Max taking his wand out of the water.

"He's the one who..." Mason stopped before he told on himself. "I met him a few hundred years ago." He lied fixing his shirt.

"Oh." Max shrugged. " It must be a small world in the werewolf vampire community." Max referred to Juliet also knowing Joe.

"Yes!" Mason nodded tucking his hands in his pockets.

-------

Juliet moaned as woke up next to Justin in the morning. She hissed at the sun beaming on her skin and quickly shut the curtains before she turned to her boyfriend.

"Morning sunshine!" Justin smiled.

"Really?" Juliet chuckled.

"Yeah I know." Justin laughed at his joke and propped up on his elbows. "Do you have to leave right now?"

"Yes." She giggled, "I'll be back."

"Hurry." Justin pouted as Juliet bolted out of the window.

He hated it when Juliet would have leave in the mornings. He wished he could wake up to her and cuddle for a while. He took a deep breath and slid out of the bed in his sweatpants. He grabbed a shirt and slid into his slippers.

He went into the basement to check on Alex. When he stepped foot off the last step to see Alex in a pink tank top and matching panties.

"Do you always walk around the house like that?" Justin winked at his sister.

Alex bit her lips and turned to her brother. "Do you like what you see?" Alex flirted with her brothers as she walked over, putting her arms around his neck.

"Oh! Yes I do!" Justin rubbed his hands down her back..

Alex started to laugh and Justin frowned at his sister and pushed her off of him.

"You are so easy!" Alex shook her head and grabbed her pants off the bed. Sliding them on and reached for a shirt.

"Where are you going?" Justin watched as Alex put on her clothes.

She grabbed her necklace off her nightstand and turned to her brother. "Out!" She replied stepping into her shoes, buckling them.

"Where?" Justin crossed his arms.

"I don't know, but Joe told me it would help me get to know him." Alex wiped piece of her hair from her face.

"I don't think you should hang around Joe so much." Justin, wasn't liking the way Alex ditched him for Joe.

"Aw. There you go again being the big brother trying to protect his little sister." Alex chortled lightly. "Hey, I'm a vampire now. I can take care of myself."

"Vampire or not, you'll always need me." Justin pouted.

"And you know it." Alex teased her brother, by pinching his cheeks like an old auntie. Justin gave her a mean glare as she laughed.

-------

**Authors Note**: Okay I know it took me a long time to update and I apologize for that. I am back and hope to have this story done is a few more chapters. I hope I did right by this chapter. Yes Mason is back, but for how long. Wonder why Joe is letting Alex get in? You will find out soon. I do apologize if this chapter isn't good. I promise a better chapter. Let me know what you think! Sorry for any errors.


End file.
